The Ring But Not From The One
by Viktor Krum's lazyllama101
Summary: Hermione and Ron are going out. But she doesn't really love him. The one she loves is his brother. How will this work out? this story was adopted by GurlOfTheNight
1. the ring

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

(This is taking place in seventh year so you people don't get lost)

He was glancing out into the street of Hogsmeade. The children were swarming around and the store was extremely busy. Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, it was his home away from home for seven years. Only there was one girl that he felt comfortable with, besides his sister Ginny. She was everything he wasn't, smart, studious, wonderful, he wished he could just touch her face without Ron going off the handle or most of the time, off his broom. George noticed his brother staring out into the street and tapped him on the shoulder, scaring the crap out of him. Fred turned around quickly and almost smacked George across the face. George jumped back slightly to miss the swing of his brother's hand but he hit a display of Elongated Ears.

"What the bloody hell are you doing sneaking up on me like that?" Fred yelled at his counter part.

"You were in dream land and that was the kindest way of bringing you back," George stated simply as he picked up the fallen items and placed them back onto the shelf. Fred stood up quickly and walked to the back room. He looked around and found his new prototype, a love potion. _Who should I test this on?_ Fred smirked and one thought came to mind.

0o0

"Hermione come on we need to go and visit Fred and George at the shop." Harry yelled as Hermione walked down the stairs from the girls' dormitory.

"Harry you don't need to yell, I'm not deaf but I will be if you keep yelling like that." Ron looked at his girlfriend of three years and smiled, _today is the day!_ She was wearing a tight pink sweater in a low cut v-neck style and dark blue jeans with an embroidered dragon going up her leg in red thread; her black overcoat that looked like a long suit jacket was placed over her outfit to give the sweater some contrast. She smiled at Ron. She loved his red hair, it was such a wonderful trait, and it set him apart from everyone else. That and that he was the thickest boy she had ever met…ever. Grabbing his arm, she walked out into the cold with Harry in toe.

As they reached the shop, they saw a familiar glint of red hair.

"Ginny," Hermione screamed. Letting go of Ron's arm, she ran to her best friend. They embraced until Ron and Harry caught up with them.

"Ginny you know that she's my girlfriend." Ron stated matter-of-factly.

"Ron, I'm not a lezzie and you know that." Ginny scolded playfully.

"Harry, why are we standing out in the cold?" Hermione asked shivering slightly. She started to walk towards the shop when a pair of arms snaked around her.

"I'll keep you warm." Ron smiled into her neck.

"Um, Ron, I'm going to go inside now." She pulled his arms off of her and walked into the store. _I really do like Ron but I really don't like him that way. Oh my god I'm in way over my head._ Harry caught up to her and pulled her aside.

"Mione what's going on with Ron?"

"Nothing, we're just perfect." _Yeah perfect like a tank of gas next to an open flame._ Harry didn't believe her for an instant.

"No, really what's going on?"

"I don't think I like Ron anymore. It's like dating my brother. You know, awkward." Harry nodded.

"You have to tell him."

"I can't! I don't want to hurt him."

"You're only hurting him more if you don't tell him."

"You're right Harry but I've never broken up with someone before."

"Just tell him that you see him more as a brother than as a boyfriend. Don't worry; I'll be right there if you need me." Harry smiled. Hermione gave Harry a hug. Then Ron walked over.

"What the bloody hell are you doing with MY girlfriend?"

"Hermione would like to tell you something. Don't you?" She gave a weak nod and took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry Ron but I see you more as a brother than as a boyfriend, I'm sorry." Ron looked at Harry and then at Hermione.

"How long,"

"What?"

"How long have you two been dating behind my back?"

"Huh? Harry and I never ever dated. I only see you both as my brothers that's all." A Weasley twin was watching the whole scene unfold; on the inside he couldn't be happier.

But then he felt a twang of guilt, his little brother go dumped and he was happy about it. _What kind of man was he?_ Ron looked around and then back at Hermione.

"I was going to ask you to marry me." He whispered and pulled out the ring in his pocket. Hermione gasped and fell backwards. Seeing her start to fall, Fred launched himself and caught her before she reached the floor. Her whole world collapsed around her and then a strong grip caught her. As she looked up she stared into crystal blue eyes.

"Fred," She whispered.

"That's me." Fred smirked at the girl in his arms. A deep crimson blush crept onto her cheeks, straightening herself up she moved her hands to Fred's and pulled on them gently to let her go. Reluctantly, he did so. Turning around to leave she gave Fred, Harry and Ron a kiss.

"I'm sorry Ron," She whispered and left the shop for Hogwarts. Ginny ran after her.

"What did my brother do?"

"Nothing, I just couldn't be with him. I can't believe that he was going to ask me to marry him."

"Yeah I know, but why?"

"All right, it's like kissing your brother. I love him but just as a brother don't you understand Ginny?"

"Yeah I know." They both walked back to Hogwarts in silence.

0o0

"Ron what the heck was that?" George asked.

"I have no idea, I thought she loved me." Ron tried to be strong but inside he was breaking down.

"Hey mate, it's not that bad, it could have been worse, she could have cheated on you." Fred said trying to be sincere.

"Yeah, I guess. But it just hurts."

"Let's go to the Three Broomsticks and grab a few butterbeers." They all agreed and walked into the pub to forget their troubles. Lavender Brown was sitting at the bar and staring at Ron. She walked over and whispered something into his ear. Ron nodded leaned over to Harry.

"Hey, I'm going back to Hogwarts with Lavender, bye mate." With that he left with Lavender on his arm. Fred knew that nothing good would come of this.

0o0

Hey people please review and tell me what you think. I would greatly appreciate it.


	2. comfort me

Disclaimer: I don't own anything unfortunately

0o0

Harry had a bad feeling that not only Lavender but more importantly Ron would get hurt. He knew they were off for a quick shag and nothing more. Ron was just upset that Hermione dumped him before he could ask her to marry him. This would end badly. He knew it. Fred and George looked at Harry as he contemplated with himself. Should I let Ron get hurt and shag Lavender or go back to Hogwarts and get Ron mad at me? Harry stood up and threw a few galleons on the table of the butterbeers and walked out. Fred and George exchanged looks and shrugged.

"What was that about?" Fred asked his counterpart.

"I don't know but I think Ickle Ronniekins has something to do with it." George replied standing up and throwing a few more galleons on the table for the rest of the drinks. Fred stood up with his brother and walked back to the shop. It was busier that when they left. The girl that they had hired to run the shop when they left so that they could have it open when they had to sneak off to do some business. Fred grabbed his brother and pointed to a girl that was in the corner of the store. She had brown hair and looked vaguely like Hermione. Fred strolled over to the young woman and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Is there anything that I could help you with?"

"Fred?" the girl turned around and it was none other than Hermione Granger. Her eyes were red and puffy; it looked as if she had been crying. He embraced her fragile female form and whispered calming words to her. Bringing her to the back room out of public view, her cries eventually calmed to small whimpers. Looking into her eyes one more, there was a broken girl, no woman. Ron had hurt her even if they were broken up; he moved on the second that they broke up. She knew that it was right she just couldn't help but feel that she didn't mean that much to him if he moved that quickly to another girl. She was happy for him that he wasn't hurting but she was, no matter if she didn't love him like that, she loved him like her brother and that was unbelievable that it was nothing to him, or so she thought.

Fred longed make the tears she cried for his brother vanish and never appear again. Being the brave person that his house was known for he pulled her close to his form and stroked her hair lovingly. He loved the way her body fit against his but wishing that it was in a happy occasion and not one that broke her heart; she didn't know that it was breaking his also. Being as calm as she could, she lifted her head up and gazed into Fred's bright blue eyes, they were just like Ron's. She stiffened a sob and touched his face. He was nothing like his brother. Fred was always kind to her even if they fought and she never saw anyone better with his younger siblings. _Sometimes I wish Ron was like Fred. He's so caring and kind, not a prat like his younger brother. _

Meanwhile Harry ran to the Hogwarts castle and up the stairs to the fourth floor to the Room of Requirements. He knew that Ron would go there because it was where he could get away from everyone to go and do whatever he wanted with a girl. Harry cringed at the thought of his best mate shagging some girl, especially Lavender Brown, the school slut next to Pansy Parkinson. He reached the door and paced back and forth three times, trying to open it. Harry opened the door and saw Lavender and Ron shagging. Standing there in awe at his friend and the school slut going at it he did the only logical thing, he screamed.

"Ron what the hell are you doing with her?" Harry screamed, his head turning red from his friends position and that he was completely angry. Ron turned to him and smiled, he actually smiled.

"Well, I'm shagging Lavender. Why are you here Harry? Want some too?" Ron said cheekily. Lavender gasped.

"Ron I know you're hurt by Hermione but you don't need to take it out on her." He said the last word with the utmost disgust in his voice. Ron rolled off of Lavender and pulled back on his boxers and pants.

"Lav, it's been fun but I have to go so, bye" Ron walked out of the room and Lavender was still exposed. She flipped over and started to get dressed but tears flowed down her flushed cheeks that were quickly turning bright red in embarrassment and shame. Harry closed the door to give Lavender her privacy and walked to the Astronomy Tower.

Ron looked out over the grounds of Hogwarts and sighed. His life was so messed up. Hermione left him and Harry was pissed that he was doing Lavender out of grief. He knew that Lavender meant nothing to him, but he couldn't stop himself. He wanted **his** Hermione back and safe in his arms. She was so wonderful, even if they did fight all the time. When he was kissing Lavender he was thinking of Hermione, he knew it was wrong but he loved her even if she didn't. Harry crept behind Ron and grabbed his shoulders. Turning around he came face to face with a very angry Harry Potter.

"Why Ron? Why did you do that when you're hurting? Why?" Harry said too calmly but it was under laced with venom.

"I don't know. I need her Harry." Ron whispered as he looked out on the sun that was setting.

"To get her back? It won't happen Ron! She doesn't love you like that. You're like her brother, to you that would be like dating Ginny." Harry calmed slightly at his girlfriend's name.

"Nothing will ever bring her back to me. I messed up. I loved her Harry, I loved her." Ron whispered a small tear welled up in his eyes. He blinked it away; he needed to look manly in front of Harry.

"There was nothing you could do mate. Hermione will always be with you, just not the way you want her to." Harry said reassuringly, clasping his hand on Ron's shoulder.

"Everyone expected us to get married and have a family. Mum put a lot of pressure on us. She begged me to ask Hermione to marry me, not that I didn't think of it, but she pushed it a lot." Ron said, gaining back his voice.

"I guess you two weren't meant to be." Harry shrugged.

"Yeah I guess not. She broke my heart and there is nothing to do but pick up the pieces."

"She's pretty broken too." Harry reminded. Ron nodded and pulled out the red satin box from his pocket. Looking at the ring he sighed _She was supposed to be mine._ Stuffing the box back into his pocket, Ron smiled at Harry and they walked back to the common room talking about Quidditch.

Fred looked down at the sleeping girl in his arms. She calmed down a few hours ago, but all he wanted to do was hold her, protect her and make sure she didn't cry. _She's an extraordinary girl in an ordinary world. I want her to be mine._ Her light brown tendrils fell loosely around her face as if it was a halo. Moving slightly because his legs had fallen asleep Hermione stirred and blinked a few times before opening her eyes to stare at his chest. He could feel her eyelashes on his chest and she sifted slightly to a sitting position.

"Thank you Fred." Hermione said smiling. She was recovering from Ron and she always felt better around Fred. When her parents died she came to him, or should I say he came to her. When her parents were killed by Death Eaters, she flooed to the Burrow and since it was the middle of the night, the only person up was Fred. For some reason he couldn't sleep that night. She came in through the fireplace and Fred almost fell out of his chair. Hermione dusted herself off and walked to the kitchen where Fred was. When she got close enough to him, she collapsed into his lap and cried her eyes out for every grief she felt. Fred stayed there the whole night as she cried and clung to him as if she would die herself if she let go. Falling asleep in his lap, he picked her up and carried her to his room. Nobody was there except for George but he could sleep through anything, like most of the Weasley's. He laid her down in his bed and she breathed heavily.

"Fred," She whispered, "please don't leave me." Fred nodded, even though she couldn't see it. He crawled into bed with her and threw a blanket over her. She snuggled up against his chest and he wrapped his arm around her waist. He made a promise that he would always protect Hermione because he loved her.

0o0

Hey I want to thank all of my reviewers,

**mandy g- thanks I love it when people like my story. **

**Krazykrazykt-yeah I know thanks for the review**

**KnifeThrowaStarr- thank you. You're awesome too.**

**Nuerue Sanders- thank you for the positive review! I love to know that people like my writing. **

Please review my story I want to know how you like it or hate it. If you have any suggestions they are welcome. Well, until the next chapter this is good bye for now.


	3. morning!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

A/n: sorry that I haven't written in a very long time. I had writer's block.

Fred sat in the shop reminiscing about times that had come and passed. Hermione was asleep on his chest and it was getting dark outside. Sighing, he picked up Hermione and brought her to the front of the shop. It was dark; obviously George had closed up and went back to one of the two flats that they had bought recently. He walked back to the back of the shop and opened the other door. Stepping out with Hermione in his arms, he locked it but felt her shiver against him. Glancing down at her slumbering figure, he muttered a warming charm and felt her snuggle up into his chest. He held his breath for a moment and continued walking back to Hogwarts.

The wind whipped at them, but he held her close as if she would disappear if he didn't. He wasn't sure if she would disappear if he woke her up, but he wasn't taking that chance. As he walked up to the gate, he tried to open it but it wouldn't budge. _Crap what am I gonna do now?_ Looking around, he shook his head. Nobody was around and surely nobody would let them in without wanting a full explanation. Sighing, he walked back to Hogsmead and brought her back to his flat.

It was nothing special, just a few things here and there. A black couch rested against the wall with a table beside it. Fred walked through the flat and opened the door with his foot. The dark room light up instantly and dimmed as Fred walked in. Hermione shifted slightly at the change in light and then her eyes fluttered. Fred stopped mid-step. He held his breath and stayed completely still. Hermione shook her head and fell back asleep. A few moments passed by and Fred continued to walk. Placing her on the bed, he pulled off her shoes and placed them on the side of the bed. He pulled back the blankets and pulled them over her small slender figure. She curled up instantly and he watched her sleep for just a little more. He quickly wrote a letter to Dumbledore to let him know that Hermione was with him and she would be back in the morning. Calling for the owl (Pig), he placed the letter around its foot and sent it off to Dumbledore. He looked at the bed carefully and smiled, noticing that he was tired also; he sat on the bed and fell asleep instantly. Dreaming of Hermione.

0o0

Hermione stirred from sleep and opened her eyes. _What the hell? This isn't my room. _Turning her head, a mess of red hair along with a body was laying there.

"Ron what the hell are you doing!" she screamed, shaking the person awake.

"What are you talking about? And I'm not Ron," the red head turned to face a very confused Hermione. He looked into her eyes. Those ocean blue eyes gave him away.

"Fred?"

"The one and only,"

"Why am I not at Hogwarts? I could be expelled!"

"Hermione, I owled Dumbledore last night, he knows that you're safe."

"Well, we should get back now; I need to catch up on my school work,"

"Hermione, it's Sunday, there are no classes," Disgruntled, even though she knew that he was right, she shook her head and walked through the door.

"Fred, I'm going to make breakfast. Anything you want?" He shook his head and watched her walk out of the room. He could get used to Hermione cooking for him. Hopefully, she wouldn't burn anything.

Hermione was standing in kitchen conjuring breakfast._ I smell pancakes._ He smiled and walked behind her. Tapping her on the shoulder she screamed and whacked him in the face.

"Oh my god Fred! I'm so sorry! Are you all right?" Fred clutched his injured cheek but Hermione took his hand away. She caressed his cheek and conjured some ice for him. It felt like a bolt of lightning was coursing through them both.

"Here put this on your cheek. It should prevent swelling somewhat," Hermione replaced her hand with a bag of ice. He pulled the bag off of his face and gently took her face in his hands and lowered is head.

0o0

Well, that's chapter 3 I hope you all enjoyed it. Sorry that it's so short. The next one will be longer I think.


	4. If only this towel could talk

Disclaimer: I do not own anything…yet. Oh crap FBI! RUN FOR COVER!

Fred lowered his head and was just about to kiss Hermione when George burst through the door. Fred grumbled and pulled away from Hermione. Her face was a bright red and it was a very good imitation of the Weasley blush. George entered the kitchen talking loudly about the girl he had 'shared' his bed with last night. Fred shook his head absently and stood up to greet his brother. George stumbled into the kitchen with Fred holding him up for support and George flopped into a chair across from where Hermione was seated. Hurriedly, she walked across the kitchen to get him some hang over potion and breakfast.

"Thanks Hermione, wait Hermione what are you doing here?" George said as he drunk the hang over potion and started to eat his pancakes.

"Um I don't really know you have to ask Fred that," she said and cleared the table from Fred and her breakfast. George's eyes protuberance and his jaw clenched slightly. He glared at Fred while Fred shrunk into his seat.

"Fred, why is Hermione here?" George's look was scrutinizing him on his every move.

"Last night she came to me in the shop and she fell asleep. I tried to bring her back to Hogwarts but the gates wouldn't open. I brought her back here and owled Dumbledore that I would bring her back in the morning," George still had that scrutinizing look but it lessened vaguely.

"Is that all," George said with his glare increasing once again. Fred nodded and straightened noticeably. Hermione had no idea what else George was talking about that he could have done. I mean Fred is a handsome man and he is extremely kind, if not a joker. Hermione snapped at herself, He's Ron's brother come on Hermione; he would never be interested in you. The other side of her once again countered, if he didn't like you at least a little he wouldn't have had you stay in his flat. Out of nowhere a third part of her screamed SHUT UP! Hermione placed her hand on the side of her head rubbing her temples slightly. She looked up, removing her hand from her head and onto the table. Fred had a concerned look on his face as well as in his eyes.

"Hermione are you okay?" he said as he placed a hand over hers. She smiled gently at him and nodded her head.

"I'm just gonna take a shower okay?" Fred nodded his head and George looked on with interest. As Hermione walked back into the bedroom, George stood up and gave a scathing glare at Fred.

"Fred, why is she here,"

"I told you what happened,"

"No I want the truth, everything,"

"Fine, ickle Ronniekins broke up with her and she came to me. I don't know why but she did. I would have thought she would go to Harry," Fred shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly but George could see that his brother was happy that she came to him and not anyone else.

"Really, Fred, I know that you're happy they broke up," Fred was stunned. Crap how did he know? Fred thought.

"Well, Ron doesn't deserve her!" Fred yelled at his twin.

"And you do?"

"Yes I think I do, now if you would excuse yourself I would like to clean up," Fred pointed to the door. He knew that he was being rude to George but he really didn't want the whole inquiry on him right now. George stood up and glared daggers at him. He quickly left and Fred sunk into his chair. Fred moved his head and got a whiff of what he smelled like. To say the least he needed to change his clothes. He opened his door and saw Hermione in a towel, standing in the middle of his room. He stood completely still with his jaw ajar. Hermione noticed his and opened her eyes wide, staring at him in complete shock. For some reason, she didn't move at all to shoo him away. Quickly Fred regained control of himself and ran out of the room shutting the door behind him.

0o0o

Yes I know this is short but deal with it, it's a holiday and I have family coming over. Well, until next time…. Review and love it or hate it you choose.


	5. there are my confessions

Disclaimer: yeah I don't own anything

Fred closed the door he leaned on it. His heavy breathing was nothing compared to the sound of his racing heartbeat. The lecherous thoughts kept pouring into his mind like water into a glass. I can't believe that I just saw her like that, he thought, I wonder what she looks like without a towel. He had gotten a pretty good view of her body even though she had a flimsy towel wrapped around her. Nothing he could say could get him out of this mess, or so he thought.

A few minutes later Hermione reappeared (clothed this time), and smirked as Fred paced back and forth through the living room of the flat. Shaking her head, she didn't see what the big deal was. Even though she had a crush on him, but he didn't need to know that did he? No, he would only think of her as Ron's best friend and Gryffindor know-it-all, plus she was younger than him so why would he like her back anyway?

"Fred, you're going to put a hole in that floor," she said standing in the threshold. He looked up and smiled. She was wearing his shirt (that was way too big on her) and his jeans (which also were huge on her). Hermione noticed that Fred was staring at her; she looked down at herself and remembered that she had to borrow his clothes because hers were dirty.

"Sorry mine were dirty," she said smiling sheepishly.

"I don't mind," to him that was extremely sexy, her in _his_ clothes. That thought alone made him hard. Hermione looked at the clock on the wall.

"Fred, we should get back to school," crestfallen, he nodded his head.

"Yep I guess we should get you back to Hogwarts," he walked to the door and opened it for her. She smiled gently at him and walked into the hallway, waiting for Fred to lock up the flat. The door clicked signaling that it was lock so Hermione turned to walk down the stairs but Fred grabbed her arm.

"Please don't hate me," then he did it, he kissed her. Hermione felt like her entire world was spinning when his soft warm lips caressed hers. Slowly he pulled away and looked into her eyes.

"I'm sorry Hermione but I just can't hide it," he let go of her arm and walked down the stairs, Hermione at his heels.

"Fred, wait, what can't you hide?"

"I can't hide; I just love you so much it hurts. I just can't hide anymore. I know that you must be disgusted but…" he was cut off by a pair of lips on his. Hermione withdrew her lips from his and leaned her forehead against him.

"Fred, I could never be disgusted with you… ever," she said stroking his face and running her fingers through his flaming red hair.

"Hermione I just can't stand to see men, dating you and that not be me," he replied solemnly.

"You don't have too,"

"Huh?"

"Well you see I have this crush on this guy who happens to have flaming red hair, owns a joke shop and is stand right in front of me," Fred was shocked but pleasantly so.

"Well, say that this guy would like to ask you out on a date,"

"Yes Fred I would love to," he thanked Merlin that the end of her seventh year was in a few weeks, 3 weeks to be exact. Fred picked her up in his arms and carried her back to the gate.

"Hermione I'll owl you as soon as I can," he kissed her forehead and brushed a stray curl that had fallen out of place. Hermione squeezed his hand and opened the gate, with one last look at Fred; she realized that she had someone to love her (besides her parents) and that she could love back.

0o0

Hey sorry this chapter took so long to update but hey, I'm lazy. Anyway, I think this will be the last update until the end of August or beginning of September. Maybe I'll add one at the end of June before I go away for two months!

Love it, hate it, review it anyway.


	6. what could talking do to me?

Disclaimer thing: I do not own anything because if I did I would have a giant chocolate cookie and a llama….

Hermione ran up that pathway to Hogwarts and glanced back to see Fred standing there looking at her. She smiled and walked through the threshold of the magnificent castle. Not noticing the path she was on, she walked straight into Ron. The smile that had been on her face diminished. Ron stepped forward and cleared his throat.

"Hermione, please can we talk. I really need to talk to you," Ron whispered to sounded forced but she didn't think much about it. Hermione paused before answering, _what would he possibly want to talk to me about? I guess it couldn't hurt. _

"Fine," Ron grabbed her arm and walked quickly to the Room of Requirements. Pacing back and forth three times while muttering something under his breath, a large wooden door appeared suddenly. He opened the door and stepped through, beckoning her with a wave of his arm. Hermione stepped through and gasped. The room was warm; it looked like a place where lovers would go. It was dim and the only light was given off from a small fire at the back wall. There was a bed with black sheets. She stared around the room more intently and saw a flicker of sliver on the floor.

Suddenly the door shut behind her. Hermione whirled around and saw the look in Ron's eyes. It scared her. She began to walk backwards and Ron followed her every step. Her back hit the cool wall and Ron pulled out his wand. He flicked it once and the silver object flung into his hand. It was a silver knife. He made a quick slashes through her clothes until they hung like rags. _Ron please stop,_ she thought desperately. She remembered that she left her wand at Fred's flat. While she was thinking, he pressed himself against her roughly, the knife at her throat. Whimpering, she felt the tears start to fall from her eyes.

"Why are you doing this Ron?" she whimpered. He pressed himself harder against her. She knew that she was dead; she would never see Harry, Ginny or Fred ever again. _Fred, I love you._ Ron pushed the knife harder against her throat. It was all over for her now and she swallowed quickly. Tears flowing freely down her face, she took one last glance at the door.

"Fred, I love you," she whispered as Ron pulled the knife against her throat.

0o0

Yes I know you all hate me now but live with it. I wanted to make sure that you are al reading my story and I'm sorry to say that this is the last chapter until the end of August.

So review and I will love you forever!

Viktor Krum's Lazyllama101


	7. cutthroat punches

A/n I'm back yeah! I know you all missed me! Thank you to all of you that reviewed, **titflo, bubbling sofa, CeDrIcWoOdLuPiNlOvEr90, and GurlOfTheNight! **You all rock out loud! Now back to the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for my wicked ideas and naughty thought about Harry Potter characters.

Chapter 7

Suddenly the door was pushed open and Fred, Harry and George were standing there with wands pointed and curse on their tongues. Ron stood frozen with the knife biting into Hermione's throat.

"I'll cut her throat if you come any closer," Ron whispered dangerously. His eyes were misted over and tears streaked down Hermione's face as she choked back a sob. Faster than anyone thought possible, Fred lunged at Ron and in the process knocked Hermione out of the way. Ferociously the two brothers pummeled each other. What seemed like hours were actually minutes, to Hermione, the two fell to the ground in a horrible bloody heap. Ron coughed at looked at the scene with confusion.

"What happened?" he asked as he inspected one of his wounds.

"What happened? You have the nerve to ask what happened after what you have done!" Fred screamed as he tried to regain his footing. His voice was cold and raspy; it seemed to all the others that it was hard for him to speak.

"I really don't remember what happened. The last thing that I remember was…I'm going to kill that bastard," Ron scrambled towards the door but was held back by Harry.

"What do you mean?" Harry said as he pushed Ron back onto the stone floor. Ron wheezed one word before passing out, Malfoy.

George and Hermione levitated and cast an invisibility charm on Ron and Fred to bring them into Hermione's bed chambers and to plan what they would do with that dirty rotten twitchy ferret named Draco Malfoy.


	8. the plan against the ferret boy

Disclaimer: I do not own anything at all because I am just that special…and also I'm not J.K Rowling.

Draco scowled as he watched the scene unfold. The Mud blood loving idiot did not kill the mud blood Granger; she was barely hurt, only a bit shaken. That wasn't enough, he wanted her dead and buried by the time that it was time for his evening tea. His father would be furious and that was the worst part of all. Unconsciously, he rubbed his arms where the bruises and light scars lay. Draco shoot his head, this would be harder than he thought. Now all of those damn Weasels and Pothead would be with her the entire time. Casting an Imperio would be all too obvious since they knew it was him. For now, he would have to lay low and try not to take out his anger on filthy mud bloods. His main goal was her; she would secure his place with the Dark Lord. He turned away in disgust from the window and stormed back to the Slytherin common room where perhaps he could scare some first years or spread around Weasley's secret. Yes both of those seemed like a lot of fun.

Meanwhile, back in Hermione's room she was attending to Fred's injuries and Harry was carefully taking care of Ron. With a few quick spells, Fred was almost healed. Hermione was thanking Merlin profusely that Fred was kept safe. Even though she thanked Merlin that Ron was alright, it was more towards that Fred would come out unharmed.

After a few hours, both boys were fine and they could compose a plan to get back at Malfoy. He would have hell to pay if Harry, George, Ron or Fred were anywhere near him. They really didn't care as long as Malfoy would have to spend the rest of his life on a respirator out of anybody's way. Fred was thinking with his head in Hermione's lap when suddenly he shot up and smiled broadly.

"I've got it," he exclaimed proudly.

"Okay so what's the deal?" George said as he pushed poked Ron to get him off.

"Well you see since Malfoy is such a dirty ferret, why don't we make sure that he stays a dirty ferret, him and his cronies. Okay so here's what we do, George, you go and get that potion that we were working on, you know the one that turns your skin blue and brown and can't come off? Alright, now Harry I need you to get your cloak and run to the Slytherin common room, get the password. Ron, I need you to go into the kitchens and tell Slammy the house elf that Fred Weasley said the moon is full and snakes are in the blonde's bed, he will understand what you mean," Fred said with his hands pointing at Ron.

Hermione glared and made a noise that sounded like a cough or something like that. Fred looked over at her.

"What am I supposed to do in all of this?" Hermione asked as her foot tapped on the floor.

"Um well you're going to stay in the common room and wait for us to get back," he said as he put an arm around her shoulders. She shrugged it off and glowered menacingly at him.

"What?" Fred was genuinely confused.

"I'm not staying here. You must be crazy of you think that I would just stay here and wait this out," Hermione shrugged her shoulders and glanced at Harry.

"Yes you are. You have to stay here. You have to be safe," Fred said each with more force than was necessary. She sighed loudly and nodded her head. She knew nothing would keep her from seeing first hand what would happen to Malfoy, she would just have to find out a way to see it without getting caught by Fred or anyone else.


	9. adoption!

Authors Note: Important!!!!!!!!!!!!

Hey everyone, I'm not updating this story any longer. As you have seem, since I am no longer updating, an amazing author has taken my place and I love her so much for that. So this story no longer belongs to me, but to GurlOfTheNight.

So all I have to say is happy reading and that I know GurlOfTheNight will do an amazing job as she always does!

Thank you for your time,

Viktor Krum's Lazyllama101


End file.
